1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to toy building blocks, and in particular to such blocks fabricated in the form of a paperboard carton.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy blocks have been made from a variety of materials, including wood and plastics. Recently, large-sized blocks made of paper material, such as corrugated paperboard, have become available. Such blocks resemble small-sized cardboard cartons having six rectangular-surfaces. Such toy blocks are lightweight and easily grasped by youngsters, and accordingly, have been met with commercial acceptance. Nonetheless, refinements are continually being sought which will enhance their attractiveness to a user, especially one seeking to develop motor skills.